Devil May Cry: The Demon Slayer
by crashrocket
Summary: Dante is a demon slayer who runs a business known as "Devil May Cry." One day he receives a visit from a woman named Trish who tells him that a childhood friend has gone missing on Mallet Island. However, when Dante arrives he finds out that this rescue mission is deeper than he thought and that there is a much bigger threat at hand.


**"The world was born from darkness. Until one day, a ray of light came causing the universe to be split into two."**

As midnight approached, an unnatural horror polluted the air. There was always this feeling that something was lurking in the darkness. Like it was ready to kill whatever came into sight. Rumors had gone on all the time about demons being responsible for many murders, but no one ever believed them. Gruesome murders had become more and more frequent lately but only little would believe in something as fake as demonic creatures. To many, it was the same as believing a monster was in your closet.

Very few accepted the fact that demons existed. But even less believed that a man would fight off these demons.

"Dante?" The bartender said. "Yeah me and him use to work together."

"So what exactly happened Enzo?" Responded a woman

"We had a falling out but I occasionally offer him jobs every now and then." Enzo stopped and gave a stern look while sitting the glass down. He leaned in closer and began to whisper. "He doesn't even accept most of the work I give him. It was all demons and ghost and that type of crap with him. When he first got a job back in our old town with that type of crap, it became all he would take. Hell, I bet you a million dollars he's out doing the same old stuff now."

In the sewers, monstrous insectoid creatures keep a young woman strung up in a paralyzing webbing. She was trapped with no chance of escape and could only watch in horror.

 _There are many variations of the Beelzebub but this one is a demon that possesses the body of a fly. The body grows over approximately 1220 times and physical changes occur as well. Their blue hideous, gigantic bodies are their most terrifying feat. They also possess vomit filled with maggots that could jam the most powerful of guns. They have the same bleeding eyes of a fly and with dirty warped bodies. Their claws can easily puncture through flesh and their teeth play a part in their carnivorous behavior. Beelzebubs almost always attack in groups and capture their meals by jumping on their backs and breaking them. They do not prepare their food in any way but prefer already dead prey._

As she begs for her life, the creatures spread themselves around the sewers. They began to smell the presence of someone else. They looked at each other confused as to whether it was a man or demon.

Footsteps moved at a slow and steady pace. Every second the steps got louder while the man got closer. The Beelzebubs began to separate themselves as he approached.

The creatures began to shake and backed away. There was only one way in that room and it felt as though they heard the footsteps all around them. The once violent demons finally fell silent.

A man entered as if he was taking a Sunday morning stroll. The creatures began to panic realizing who this man was. His pure white hair and long maroon coat caused him to stand out like a single lit candle in a blackout. His maroon pants and red colored vest blended well with the long Victorian styled black boots and long dress shirt.

The demons knew who this man was and the reputation that he built up.

After a brief moment of silence, he opened his coat revealing two holsters. He slowly retrieved two twin pistols from them.

"I've worked with him for a very long time, and let me tell you that guy is a really, really, REALLY special case!" Enzo continued. "Without a doubt one of the most dangerous men you may ever meet."

The pistols had let off rapid-fire similar to a minigun. Many bullets were fired at a lightning fast rate with extreme power.

The demons he faced were blown away by the attack and easily pushed against the wall. The Beelzebubs got up quickly and prepared to attack. Each performed a slash attack from above in many directions. But all they could see was a slow moving red dash of the man. One of the demons were sliced and put down for good.

Suddenly that man possessed a basic sword with a bizarre "w" shape guard as it stood lazily on the ground before he grabbed it and lunged at the Beelzebubs.

"He sure as hell ain't in it for money or fame. No, he's got some fetish for the paranormal and those demons." Enzo said, "He's a jokester but one of coldest killing machines I've ever met."

With the last of the demons dead, the room went silent as the corpse of the demons dissolved into nothing. The only life left in that room was the man and the woman. He freed her from the webbing and reached out his hand.

"It's those eyes of his. Those eyes easily tell you he is a natural-born killer." Enzo's voice softened " If you saw them, you would know what I'm talking about."

As the man looked at her, she grew a worried expression. He kneeled down trying to make it seem as if everything was alright.

He calmly said, " The name's Dante and you've got nothing to worry about."

"Do you still want to find Dante?" Enzo said.

"I think I can handle him." Said the mysterious woman " Where does he stay?"

"He runs a shop." Enzo pointed out the window in a single direction. "Head down a few blocks and it's a big shop with a neon sign."

"Well, I better head out." The lady said as she walked away.

" Watch yourself, mam," Enzo said waving as he approached a customer.

"Don't worry about me, I'm no angel myself." She said as she glanced back at Enzo before disappearing into the night.

As she walked down the dark alleyways of the city it felt as if it was deserted. But a flashing light began to attract her attention. She could see it clearly.

"Devil May Cry."


End file.
